Pencil of Love
by Intelligent Witch
Summary: Late night studying turns from teasing into confessions. Comes straight from a conversation my friends and I had in sor (study of religion ;)


Okay this story started out as my friends Adriane, Jess and Sarah teasing me in SOR (study of religion) only it didn't go as far as what it does in this fic

then it sort of morphed into this which is really quite strange from my point of view

they are extremely out of character but what the hey its my story

also the tiotle was going to be different but that was a little more suggestive then i wanted

disclaimer yeah i own it ONLY IF YOU LIVE IN OPPOSITE TOWN

**Pencil of Love**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room late one Tuesday night. They were the only ones in the room as the other Gryffindors had long since gone to bed. Harry and Ron had had Quidditch practice and since they were yet to finish all of there homework Hermione was making them stay down and finish it.

Harry and Ron were currently faking there divination homework while Hermione read over and made many corrections to there Potions and Transfiguration essays. Hermione always had a pen or pencil on her no matter where she was. Right at that moment at that moment she was reaching for the pencil she had slipped into her bun. After she had finished making the correction she slipped it back into her hair and noticed Harry watching her. Seeing he had her attention he said, "You do know you look like a dickhead with that in your hair, right?"

"Really Mr. Potter," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because the pencil sticks over the top of your head and looks rather strange."

"Hey Harry's right, it does do that," laughed Ron.

"So what, get on with faking our homework," Hermione said.

"Fine, we will but you do look like one." Harry and Ron went back to their work.

All was quiet until Hermione once again took out her pencil and made a correction. Only instead of putting it back into her hair she slipped the tip into her mouth and sucked gently on it. Harry saw her and nudged Ron, forcing him to watch her. He saw and laughed quietly. Hermione heard him and turned to them and asked, "What?"

"Nothing Hermione," Ron forced out through his laughter. "Absolutely nothing."

"Whatever," she waved her hand in dismissal. "I don't want to know," Hermione said despite the pencil still being in her mouth.

"Oh you want to know," Ron said knowingly.

"Fine then why doesn't one of you tell me?"

"Alright," Harry started. "You had that pencil in your mouth and you were sucking on it. Do you happen to suck on anything else Hermione?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione realised the hidden meaning and said coquettishly, "Wouldn't you like to know?" before going back to her work.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, stunned, before going back to their work. Minutes later Hermione made another correction and once more placed her pencil back into her mouth. Harry and Ron watched her and laughed quietly.

It was only after she made another correction and instead of placing the pencil back into her mouth or hair left it in her hands but kept sliding it through them. Harry was once again watching her and said, "Well, Hermione you are definitely keeping busy tonight."

"Oh Harry will you just get over it already." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione just face it its funny."

"Face it Harry you just have a dirty mind, as do you Ron."

"Hermione," Harry said. "Why don't you just admit that you have other things on your mind tonight?"

"Because I don't," Hermione said, starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say," Ron said while turning back to his work.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other for a few minutes before they each went back to their work as well. Throughout the rest of the night they worked quietly on their homework. At about one in the morning Ron went to bed leaving Harry and Hermione by themselves. Harry was still in the middle of rewriting his Transfiguration essay while Hermione was finishing off her Ancient Runes essay. During one moment when she was thinking she had her pencil slipped into her mouth and was sucking on it. Harry heard the sucking noise and looked up, smiled and said, "You're doing it again Hermione."

"Maybe I like it," she replied mysteriously. Harry looked at her, surprise written all over his face. Hermione laughed at his face and went back to her essay having thought of what she wanted to write.

It happened once more and this time when Harry pointed it out Hermione took the pencil out and slowly poked out her tongue and began to lick the tip of the pencil. Harry was taken aback and had no idea what to think. He also knew he was getting a little turned on by it. Hermione saw his expression and once more went back to her work. Harry also turned back to his but he did not work.

He sat there thinking. _Hermione had only started to act this way after Ron had gone to bed. In fact she was only ever like this when he was with her. And lately he had started to feel differently about her, like he couldn't be without her. Sure he and Ron still had fun when they were together but it wasn't really as fun unless Hermione was there even if she was scolding them. _Harry watched her once more and continued to think._ She is so beautiful and she is so nice and compassionate and . . . and she's just Hermione. _While Harry went back to work still thinking about Hermione the girl in question was actually not doing her homework but rather thinking as well.

__

_I don't understand how I can act one way and then in one second I can change just because Harry is there. Why do I act like this? It isn't me and sure sometimes I want to be like Parvati and Lavendar and flirt with boys but I never seem to be able to do it with anyone but Harry. And lately I seem to always be around Harry. I sit next to him, never Ron, and it seems like Ron and I aren't together as much as we were before. It's either the three of us or just Harry and I. I really like it when it's just the two of us though, it seems like the real Harry comes out. Sometimes we just talk about anything, sometimes about Voldemort. I always seem to be able to tell him everything and he's always been able to make me laugh just by his messy hair. I am so confused. Why do I always feel like kissing him? Why can't we just be kids so that we are never confused? Why do we have to grow up?_

Hermione went back to her work for about ten minutes before she was once again interrupted by Harry saying, "Hermione you're doing it again."

"Yes Harry, we all care," Hermione said drearily but before Harry could turn back to his work Hermione winked at him. She also slipped her tongue out and licked the tip of the pencil before her tongue disappeared back into her mouth.

__

_Damn, damn, damn! I didn't mean to do that._

__

_Why did she just do that? Hell did she actually do it?_

__

_Oh blow it I'm going to talk to him._

__

_What is happening? Hermione will know so I'll just ask her and hope she doesn't get mad._

"Harry-"

"Hermione-"

They both looked at each other before Harry said, "Ladies first."

Hermione smiled slightly before saying haltingly, "Harry, sometimes I find myself acting differently around you. I would never act this way with anyone else. I don't know why I do it either. Sometimes I just want to kiss you."

Harry laughed quietly before saying, "I was going to ask pretty much the same thing. I know you act differently when it's just you and I and also I never seem to have as much fun as I used to with just Ron. I also think I . . . I," Harry stopped as realization dawned on him. "I think I might fancy you."

Harry looked shocked and so did Hermione. Hermione's face made it seem she was thinking. Her thoughts went from _what does he mean he fancies me; wait what if that's what it is? What if I fancy him?_

Harry was watching her, confused and more afraid then he had ever been while facing Voldemort, just waiting for what she thought. Hermione made eye contact with him and said the six words that he wanted to hear. "I think I fancy you to."

They stared at each other for a little while before the started to smile. They both liked each other. "Will you go out with me then?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she answered hardly believing how much weight had been taken off her shoulders.

Harry sat down next to her on the couch and said, "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione smiled back at him before doing what she had wanted to do for the past school year, she kissed him softly on the lips. Harry was surprised but pleased and when the kiss was over he kissed her before saying, "We should probably finish our work though."

Hermione looked from him to the two small piles of work then back and said, "Nah, I think we have some extra time." Then she kissed him once more. This time though she opened her mouth and Harry responded by opening his and then as their tongues slipped into each others mouths they totally forgot about homework and only thought about each other for the rest of the night, well at least until they stopped kissing and just cuddled on the couch. They fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning they slept on, not knowing that the other Gryffindors were awake. In fact it had been Ron that had found them. He had smiled at their sleeping forms and thought _about time mate and no I win the bet with Seamus, a nice 2 galleons for me _before going down to breakfast.

please review and make my boring day


End file.
